transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
2034 Olympics
The 2034 Olympics return to Six Lasers... and Monacus!? How will these competitors get along? Rules can be found here: TACS Olympic Rules NOTE: Events will be taking place all over Six lasers and Monacus, and combatants in the brackets are implored to take advantage of the many different locales to have their fights at. Planets, Asteroid Belts, your imagination is the limit! Contact one of the Olympic scene runners for any questions! Some events are one day only. You just show up for them and do them if you want. Some events are brackets, and you do them whenever you can find an appropriate opponent. Medal Count Schedule/Event Logs Opening Ceremonies - Sunday, September 15th, 9:30 PM EST 2034 Olympics: Land Race - Can Blurr stay on top of the competition while some of the competition isn't bothering to compete? Gold: Outrun! Silver: Blurr! Bronze: Swerve! 2034 Olympics: Autobot FFA - No one saw it coming! Gold: Swerve! Silver: Air Raid! Bronze: Repugnus! 2034 Olympics: Soccer Match - The Fighting Primes take on All Glory To Galvatron, Lord And Master Of The Universe, He Who Rules Over All, Hail Galvatron in a soccer match, which is kidnapped (soccer matchnapped?) to Monacus. Winner: Fighting Primes! Decepticon FFA - Sept 23rd (Rodimus Prime) 2034 Olympics: Foot Race - A small race with a big obstacle! Gold: Apocryphacius! Silver: Barkida! Bronze: Fusillade! 2034 Olympics: Sharpshooting Competition - Gold: Blast Off! Silver: Contrail! Bronze: Outrun! Poker - Sept 28th (Blitzwing) 2034 Olympics: Demolition Derby - Gold: Brainstorm! Silver: Blurr! Bronze: Outrun! 2034 Olympics: So You Think You Can Dance - Blaster hosts the Olympannual dance competition! Gold: Rumble! Silver: Air Raid! Bronze: Sanguine! 2034 Olympics: Air Race - Fliers of all types converge to race within one of Monacus' lengthy trenches. Gold: Blueshift! Silver: Fusillade! Bronze: Ranger! 2 & Below FFA - TBD Closing Ceremonies - The weekend of the combat bracket being done, if everything goes accordingly to plan. Tentatively Oct 13th. * Want to add an event? Ask a TPstaffer! Brackets * Find someone in your bracket and a judge (can be anyone). * Fight. * Report the results on Board 37: 2034 Olympics * Post the log. Gladiatorial Competition Gladitorial Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades * Carly Witwicky * Buzzkill * Maverick * Torque vs. Firestar - Victor: Torque Middleweight Class * Whirl VS Repugnus - Victor: Repugnus * Snapdragon * Barkida * Bonecrusher * Kenya Momesa * Slag VS Elita One - Victor: Slag * Fusillade from Spares Heavyweight Class * Apeface - Voluntarily withdrawn from event * Bludgeon * Broadside VS Weirdwolf - Victor: Weirdwolf * Blitzwing VS Hardhead - Victor: Blitzwing Full Combat Competition Full Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Apocryphacius vs Rumble - Victor: Rumble * Avarice * Maverick * Velum vs Daniel Witwicky - Victor: Velum * Gallant, or First Aid from Spares, depending on preference * Misfire vs. Brainstorm - Victor: Brainstorm Middleweight Class * Kenya Momesa vs Sandstorm - Victor: Sandstorm * Blurr * Air Raid vs Bonecrusher - Victor: Bonecrusher * Whirl - Voluntarily withdrawn from event * Slag vs Blast Off - Victor: Slag Heavyweight Class * Fusillade vs. Shockwave - Victor: Fusillade * Blueshift vs. Bludegon - Victor: Bludgeon * Blitzwing * Jetfire Team Combat Competition Team Combat Rules Lightweight Class * Blades & First Aid vs. Buzzkill & Scorn - Victors: Buzzkill & Scorn * Air Raid * Swerve * Maverick * Kung-Faux Middleweight Class * Snapdragon * Barkida * Whirl - Voluntarily withdrawn from event * Bludgeon * Blast Off & Blurr vs. Bonecrusher & Firestar - Victors: Blast Off & Blurr Heavyweight Class * Elita One & Broadside vs. Blitzwing & Fusillade - Victors: Elita One & Broadside * Shockwave * Scourge * Blueshift * Jetfire Round 2 Gladiatorial Competition Lightweight Class Gold: Torque Silver: Firestar First person to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Blades * Carly Witwicky * Buzzkill - Voluntarily withdrawn from event * Maverick Middleweight Class Gold/Silver Match: Repugnus vs Slag Bronze: Elita One Heavyweight Class Gold: Blitzwing Silver: Weirdwolf Bronze Match: Broadside vs Hardhead Full Combat Competition Lightweight Class Round Robin to Determine Gold/Silver/Bronze: Rumble vs Velum Rumble vs Brainstorm Velum vs Brainstorm - Victor: Velum Middleweight Class Round Robin to Determine Gold/Silver/Bronze: Sandstorm vs Bonecrusher Sandstorm vs Slag Bonecrusher vs Slag Heavyweight Class Gold/Silver Match: Fusillade vs Bludgeon Bronze Match: Shockwave vs Blueshift - Victor: Shockwave (R-RATED LOG) Team Combat Competition Lightweight Class Gold: Buzzkill & Scorn Silver: Blades & First Aid First team to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Air Raid * Swerve * Maverick * Kung-Faux * Any spares. Any spares at all. Anyone whatsoever can fill in, as long as all the combatants are fine with it. Middleweight Class Gold: Blast Off & Blurr Silver: Bonecrusher & Firestar First team to get a fight done and win: Bronze Remaining Combatants: * Snapdragon * Barkida * Whirl - Voluntarily withdrawn from event * Bludgeon * Any spares. Any spares at all. Anyone whatsoever can fill in, as long as all the combatants are fine with it. Heavyweight Class Gold: Elita One & Broadside Silver: Fusillade & Blitzwing Bronze: Shockwave & Blueshift Honorable Mention: Scourge & Jetfire Artwork Got Olympic artwork to show off? Stick a link here! Extra Certificates/Achievements Coming as soon as they are awarded. Basically, any admin running an event can award a sort of bonus prize for good sportsmanship, exceptional creativity, spectacularly bad luck, et cetera. So far: